brolyfanfandomcom-20200213-history
My Little Problems.....
Chris is seen almost asleep."Last time, new teams were formed after MTDM went home because of...Gerard and Robert. How will they stack up? Who will lose? And what team shall remain sane after today's episode? Find out today on..........You'll see." Chris grins evilly. The Britishness is seen in the main room."....Uh....Excuse me?" Lee turns to Robert."Why did you name this team after...my voice, I assume?" Robert shrugs."I did it before. You are my fave youtuber." Lee looks around."No idea what you mean." "Have it your way...." Lee turns."Snake." He stops. "....That's....THE LEE!?" Josie exclaims. Lee facepalms. Snoos runs up and hugs him."My hero!" Lee spills his hot tea on himself and Snoos's face. Lee screams in pain as Snoos runs into a wall, passing out. Zo walks over and helps Snoos up."You okay?" Snoos smiles."Thanks, Zo." Josie walks over to Zo."We're a lot alike when I think about it....I know, I'll show you his vids!" Lee groans. Josie and Zo walk off. Flame, forever silent, walks off, speeding up when Jacob follows. Max helps Lee up."I'm the cool guy on the team. Don't mind the others." Robert rolls his eyes. Lee smiles."Thanks." They fist pound. Robert walks up."....You really think that highly of me?" Robert nods."You got me out of dep-.....I just...really love your videos, you know?" Lee laughs."People love to hear me scream and whine. Like my girlfriend." He says with an ";D" face. Max gasps."Aren't the innuendos to be toned down?" Robert shrugs."PG-13 has had major cussing and references to sex, so it's probs okay, but our writer is a priss." Max sighs."Probs. We need a *beep*ing co-host to put in curses." Lee nods."Damn straight!" Robert and Max gasp, and then nod evilly. Flame is finally caught by Jacob."Flame, wait up, already!" Flame turns."And why should I? So I can be further annoyed by a guy who can't go five seconds without a crappy perverted joke? Puh-lease." "Well, sorry. Toad ignores me, now that he has a new team and all that." Jacob replies. "Gee, I wonder why." Flame says sarcastically. Jacob sighs."Look, I know I can be immature. I still have feelings, you know." Flame looks saddened, but when he turns, Jacob is nowhere to be seen. The Sparkling Barbies are now seen in a large pink atrium. Teddy walks over to Zac, ignoring glares from Kate and Austin, both annoyed by her team name choice."Zac, thanks for helping with the team naming." "Yeah, thanks, Zac." Kate says, annoyed. Kate is seen in the confessional."I want to hurt him..........SO. MUCH." Zac is seen in confessional."I'm so surprised everyone loves the team name! I'm so proud of myself." Chimmy is seen gathered with Brit and Zoey."So, I was wondering if we could have an alliance?" Chimmy asks, wonderingly. Brit shrugs."Why do you ask?" Chimmy looks at the others."Our team is dysfunctional at this point. Unless the other two teams are equally as gilded, we should be fine. But I want to be safe either way." Zoey smirks."You don't seem the strategical type." "It's a billion dollars. I could do a lot of good with that, and still survive till death in luxury." Chimmy explains. Zoey nods."Very true. I'm in." Brit shrugs."I don't really care either way, but why not?" Chimmy smiles. Chimmy is seen in the confessional."Me? A villain? No. Just a smart protagonist." Jay walks over."Here, girls. I made everyone some cocoa." She hands the trio cocoa, and she hands three more to Zac, Teddy, and Kate. She hands Austin his last."I didn't forget the marshmallows." Austin smiles."Thanks." Austin is seen in the confessional."Jay's real sweet. She, Teddy, and Chimmy are the only bearable people here. Brit too, of course. That goes unsaid." Teddy sits next to Austin, smiling."So we a couple or what?" She asks. Austin gives her an odd look."I don't know, wanna knock me out again?" Teddy frowns."Hey, that was so not my fault! Sides...Josie hurts Robert and he forgives, so why not you?" Austin cracks his neck."I'm not a weak-willed loner." Teddy gasps."What? It's true." The camera skips to a brightly colored room where the Fairytale Lovers are staying. Reddy, Webly, Shawn, and Nalyd are all glaring at the other three, locked in a battle of wills. Gerard walks up."So what exactly is going down here?" Nalyd turns slightly."Reddy's determined to be my arch nemesis, Webly hates the way I treated him, and Shawn plans to oust me to reaffirm his power in this game." Reddy turns."Nalyd said why, Webly's too weak, and Shawn just annoys me." Webly turns."Reddy's harsh, Nalyd's mean, and Shawn's....controversial." Shawn turns, finally."Nalyd's jealous I took his place, Reddy's got no taste in character, and Webly's too goody-goody." Gerard scratches his head."Uh.....Was I supposed to follow all that?" No one nods. Zumer taps him on the shoulder."No chance, man. I'd just step out of their way. That's a war zone, you're close, and they have grenades." Gerard immediately steps far away. Lulu walks in."Aw, what's wrong, guys!? My team's supposed to be friendly, not controversial! Get with the program. I want only friends here." The four simultaneously say," Then get rid of those three!" Lulu sighs and sits down, defeated. Zumer sits next to him."Don't fret. I'll try to help you patch this team together." Lulu smiles."Thanks, I actually am touched. We really need to pull together to win." Gerard nods."That's why I propose an alliance. To....keep the team together, in a sense." Lulu nods."Anything for the team." Zumer is seen in the confessional."Lulu's a really nice guy. Gerard....Can't say. I smell something fishy, but why say no to a free alliance invite?" Toad merely watches the others. He is then seen in confessional, pouting."My team's all serious. Unless the drama dies down, my first joke could be my last. I'm not gonna be that guy who lost because of one stupid joke last minute to get a pathetic reason to go home, like say, if a fellow teammate lost the challenge because they were "afraid". Case closed." A large noise is heard, and the competitors rush into the large room to see Chris standing in front of the front door of the enlarged bus."Excellent for all of you to come when called so quickly." Everyone glares at him."What?" "We're not dogs, you jerk!" Kate says, enraged. Chris shrugs."You look like one to me." Kate's eyes grow wide, and it takes her entire team to hold her back from beating the life out of Chris. A man walks into the room."Chris, Chris, Chris. Don't you want a friendly goodbye?" Chris pouts."Of course not. They've always hated me, so why should I care?" "What exactly is going on?" Webly asks, concerned. The man smiles."Name's Lea. I'm your new host." Everyone gasps. The man steps out of the darkness. His bright reddish hair remains heavily spiked, and his black coat practically fades into the darkened background. Chris continues."I'm retiring. So.....Goodbye, kiddies." He frowns slightly, and he leaves. Lea turns."Now, Luis was fired, so I've taken the liberty of finding us a suitable co-host." Another man, about twenty or so, steps in, a coat to match Lea's."Name's Zorbel. Remember it." Only his chin can be seen, as he refuses to pull down his hood. "Okay?" Max says."You seem familiar." "No way, bro!" Zorbel says. "Yes way!" Max says with an":o" face. Lea claps his hands."Alright, then. Today will be your first challenge under my command. Also, I'm to give you an incentive." He walks around, pacing back and forth."No matter which person wins, all three teams are going to elimination." Everyone gasps."The losing team will be facing two eliminations in one night, however." "Four people going home in one day!?" Reddy says."How is that fair!?" Lea smirks."Says the guy who invented fair and triangle." Reddy nods."Touche. Wait, how do you know tha-" Zorbel cuts him off."Anyways, your first challenge is in the incredibly embarrassing fantasy land of......My Little Pony." He facepalms."I....will never live this episode down." Austin looks disgusted."Agreed." Zoey dances around in a circle."Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" "Finally, something not totally suicidal." Shawn states. Kate walks over to Max."Oh, wow. Dorky challenge, much?" Max nods."Totally." Lea opens the door, revealing twenty-four unicorns, each distinctly colored. Max turns to see Kate speeding off to get one."Uh...." Kate jumps on a black and purple one with a cruel look."I so call this one!" Lea laughs."Today is a series of unicorn races. Every once in a while, the person in last will be eliminated until only two remain. Then, whoever crosses the finish line first wins. Simple, right? The team to have all members lose first has to send two home, the other two only one. Plus, the two members on each team to last the longest are safe at the elimination. So everyone, get ready!" The scene skips ahead. Every competitor has picked a unicorn, except Max, who refused and got the last one left, a green, somewhat small unicorn."....Figures." He sighs. Zac sighs."I'm not doing this. My unicorn smells horrid." The unicorn, enraged, mauls Zac. "Guess Zac's out of the challenge first." Lea announces. Kate groans, annoyed. Zac gets up, horrifically injured."Like I care? I don't need this!" He stomps his feet and storms off."Dumb unicorn..." Lea and Zorbel laugh hysterically as the unicorn mauls him again. Toad is seen with his unicorn stationary."Um....Can we get a move on? I don't wanna lose, you know...." He kicks the side of the unicorn. Austin is carefully racing when suddenly Toad speeds by, screaming like a girl. The unicorn suddenly stops, sending Toad flying through the trees into some mud."........That had to hurt." Toad gets up."Okay, I'm done." He passes out. Teddy catches up to Austin on her pink unicorn."Well? Answer my question!" Austin whistles nonchalantly and speeds up, making Teddy gasp. She immediately speeds up. Max is on his smaller green unicorn."Ugh! Y U so SLOW!?" The unicorn speeds up, and Max gasps."Epic." A rainbow forms overhead, and skittles rain."...Okay, I officially love this place." He notices the rainbow intertwines with others to spell words."Oh....crap! It's prett-I just lost." Lea is seen, laughing."Gotta love it!" A bell goes off."Person in last place! Jacob! You're out, bro!" Zorbel announces. Jacob is seen asleep on his unicorn."Wait, huh?" Max catches up to Zoey with a large amounts of skittles in his hands."Oh, hey! Want some?" Zoey takes all of them from Max's hands and gobbles them up."Thanks!" "Hey, I wanted some!" Max says with an ">:C" face. Zoey laughs, and Max smiles, until a stop sign hits him in the face."...Okay....HOW!?" He gets back on his unicorn and rushes to catch up, making Zoey laugh further. Chimmy is seen racing ahead. She turns to see Austin speeding away from Teddy."That poor fool." She merely speeds up. Lulu is doing rather well, ahead of most of the others."Ah, I just love the fresh air. Wish I'd been here from the start." "If you say so." Reddy says, arms crossed. Shawn is seen in the Loser Room with huge bite marks."Unicorns....suck." Robert is seen nearly falling off."If you can ride a horse, you can ride a unicorn. Sadly, I suck." Josie's unicorn, purple and blue, catches up, just lightly galloping along."Need some pointers?" "Naw, I got this!" Robert falls off and gets trampled by Flame, who yells out,"Sorry!" before speeding off. The bell goes off, and a disappointed Webly heads off to the Loser Room."Eh, I saw it coming. I didn't want to work my unicorn too hard." Nalyd is seen with his unicorn stopped."I don't see the point in trying anymore...." Jay steps off of her unicorn and walks over."Are you all right?" Nalyd nods."Haven't been in a while. I deserve it, though." Jay gasps."Nalyd, you're legendary.You? In self-pity? That won't do. Do you know how many people you've inspired?" He laughs."Yeah, right." Jay frowns. The bell goes off."I'll go. It's my fault you stopped. Good luck, Jay." Jay hugs Nalyd, and she walks off with him to the Loser Room. Zumer is seen with Brit."You seem rather quiet this season." Zumer points out. Brit nods."Yeah, well....After three seasons, and nearly dying every other episode, I don't have much left to say. I just wanna go home and stay home." Zumer nods."This is my first time, and I want to do my best in this competition." Brit nods."You remind me of myself way back when." Zumer smiles."I won't be in this much longer. I'm asking my team to vote me off tonight." Zumer frowns."Aw, why!?" Brit smiles a little."I've already won. It's time for people, people like you, to have a shot." Zumer smiles."Thanks, Brit. I promise I won't forget you." "Better not!" Brit laughs. The bell goes off."Seems like I'm gone. Bye." She trots off back to the beginning of the race, and Zumer quickly picks up speed. The bell goes off once more, just as Zumer passes a silent Flame."Aw." He says. He trots off, and Zumer wipes the sweat away. Soon, only Josie, Zo, Lee, Max, Zoey, Kate, Austin, Teddy, Chimmy, Lulu, Snoos, and Gerard are left in the race. Gerard smirks as he races with Zo for last place."I don't plan on losing yet!" Zo laughs."Like I'll lose to you!" She cuts Gerard off, forcing him to evade her, crashing into rose bushes as the bell sounds off. Gerard sighs."Damn." He walks off. Snoos is barely managing to hang onto his unicorn when it suddenly shoots out ice, freezing Zo in a block of ice."Um...HOW!?" He crashes into the ice, sending him and Zo sprawling. The bell goes off twice. Zo stands up."Awe, Snoos. Darn you!" Snoos gets up."Sorry!" He happens to be blushing like crazy. Snoos is seen in confessional."I'm so embarrassed, I messed up so bad!" Teddy is seen still bugging Austin."Austin, tell me!" Austin speeds off again, and Teddy pursues. She knocks Kate off the road into a lake, and only by the grace of the hosts are the curses not heard. Austin yells back."I need time to think!" Teddy crosses her arms."Fine, then!" A few seconds go by."Now answer!" She crashes into the back of Austin's unicorn, sending him flying into Chimmy, throwing the two to the ground. Lea announces,"And the Sparkling Barbies are losing two people tonight!" Chimmy, Austin, and a drenched Kate glare at Teddy. Lulu stops his unicorn."Okay, buddy. You've worked hard enough. We're safe now." The bell goes off. Josie celebrates her team's victory only for her unicorn to abruptly stop, sending her into the lake. Max and Lee laugh hysterically. The competitors are gathered."Sparkling Barbies are going to eliminate two people. Follow me." Lea and Zorbel leads the eight into the elimination voting room, enhanced to be a hot pink just for the team. "I say we send Teddy the idiot home." Kate says matter-of-factly. Teddy looks defiant."Hey, I tried my best! AUSTIN lead me on!" "I said I needed time to think!" Austin rebuttles. Zac shrugs."Don't know why she's interested in you, any way." "Why's that?" Austin says, curious. "Isn't it obvious? Just look at you. No style, no taste. You act like you don't even care how you look." Zac states. Jay interrupts."Uh, that's kind of harsh." Zac shrugs."What? It's basic fact. If you aren't beautiful, you won't get anywhere in life. Ain't that right, Kate?" Kate gasps."ExCUSE me!?" Zac shrugs again."Average people amount to nothing. You're my proof." Kate immediately pounces for Zac. The Barbies are seen in the elimination room. Zac has two black eyes and a bloody nose. "....I don't want to know." Lea says."The people safe are.....Austin and Chimmy, who got the farthest!" The duo catch their marshmallows."Jay, Zoey, and Kate!" The three catch theirs."Teddy, Zac, Brit.....The final marshmallow goes to......... Teddy!" Teddy happily catches hers. Zac gets up."Big shocker." Brit smiles."Zac, thanks for helping me. You may be shallow as a thimble, but you're still my friend." Zac smiles a little. She then smacks him."Insult Kate again and you're dead." Lea leads the six remaining Barbies to the main room. Nearly everyone gasps."Zac and Brit!?" Max says, saddened. Lea shows the video from the elim room."......Zac, that son of a b-" He is stopped when Lea puts his hand over his mouth. "Fairytale lovers, you're next!" Zorbel announces, leading them off. "Alright. Marshmallows go to....Lulu and Gerard, who did the best." Zorbel passes them the marshmallows in the elimination room, now a brownish color. The two smile triumphantly."Zumer, Webly, and Toad!" The three catch theirs."And....Reddy!" Reddy happily catches his."Nalyd, Shawn......Final chewy goodness goes to..... Nalyd!" Nalyd catches his halfheartedly. Shawn stands up, insulted."Fine, be that way.I'm smart, I'm tough. What more could you want?" He stomps off. Lea leads the Britishness into the elimination room, now a bloody red."Lee and Max got the farthest, swo they are safe!" The duo happily catch their marshmallows."Josie, Robert, Snoos, and Zo!" The four allcatch theirs."Jacob, Flame. Final marshmallow goes to........... Jacob!" Flame stands up."Why me?" Robert shrugs."You're silent. Silence bugs me." Josie and Max nod, and Flame sighs."Bye. Good luck teammies. Except you, Jacob!" Jacob frowns. Lea leads them back into the main hall."Somewhat uneventful. When can we have some real drama!? Spice it up, people. Today was funny, but kind of boring. We need ratings gold, thank you!" Zorbel turns to the camera."Now at the final twenty, which team will succeed? What kind of drama will come about after tonight's exciting eliminations, and will it be enough to satisfy our viewers!? Find out next time, on Total.....Drama.....Fantasy!" Zorbel waves to the audience.